List of gangs in The Warriors
The 1979 film The Warriors and the 2005 video game of the same name both revolve heavily around numerous fictional street gangs. Each gang has a different background as well as members of different races or ethnic groups and control their own turf in New York City. Rank Gangs in The Warriors have a specific, military-like ranking system. The ranks, from highest to lowest, are as follows: * Warlord: The Warlord, or Overlord, is the highest-ranking member of a gang. Warlords are usually older, more experianced and better fighters than other members. They must also be level-headed and have a good knowledge of combat. * Warchief: A Warchief is a gang's second-in-command and often acts as leader when the Warlord is absent. * Lieutenant: A gang's lieutenants are the third-highest ranking members. There is usually more than one lieutenant. * Soldier: A soldier, or full member of a gang is a low-ranking but official gang member. This is the most common rank that members rise to. * New Blood: A new blood is a newly-recruited member. Every gang member must go through a period as a new blood to prove themselves to full members of the gang. Certain gangs will reward their members with a vest or patch when they complete this period. The Warriors The Warriors, sometimes incorrectly referred to as the Coney Island Warriors, are the main gang in both the film and the video game. Their turf is Coney Island, Brooklyn and it is mentioned in a deleted scene from the film that they are a "street family of 120, plus affiliates.". Their main hang-out is located near the amusements and Deno's Wonder Wheel. The Warriors have members of a number of races and wear red leather vests with the gang's logo (a winged death's head) on the back. The gang seems to have an overall Native American theme and their "colours" are red. History The Warriors were formed in 1978 when Cochise and Swan split from The Destroyers, the original gang in Coney Island. The Destroyers and Warriors then became rivals and fought over the right to rule Coney Island. The Warriors eventually won the war and The Destroyers ceased to exist from that point on. In 1979, The Warriors were invited to a midnight summit in Van Cortlandt Park, The Bronx by Cyrus, the leader of the Gramercy Riffs. All gangs invited were asked to send nine unarmed representatives to the conclave. The nine members sent by the Warriors were Cleon (Warlord), Swan (Warchief), Fox (scout), Rembrandt (the gang's graffiti artist), Ajax, Cochise, Cowboy, Snow and Vermin. The eloquent and intelligent Cyrus tells the assembled crowd that a permanent citywide truce would allow the gangs to control the city, pointing out there are 60,000 of them and only 20,000 officers in the NYPD. Most of the gangs laud his idea, but members of The Rogues gang, who have smuggled a gun in, pass it to Luther, who then kills Cyrus. Panic ensues. Luther, leader of the Rogues, is seen in the act by Fox. Immediately after, the NYPD rushes in from all sides. During the chaos, Luther screams that the Warriors are responsible for killing Cyrus. While the Riffs beat Cleon, the other eight Warriors escape the melee and debate their next move, knowing they are deep in enemy territory. Meanwhile, the other locally-based gangs regroup at their respective headquarters. Masai, second-in-command of the Riffs, takes charge as their new leader, and declares a bounty on the Warriors. This sets the entire city's gang population out hunting for them. Regrouping in Woodlawn Cemetery, The Warriors begin their long journey from the Bronx back to Coney Island. The second-in-command, Swan, takes charge, though the hot-headed Ajax openly voices his desire to be acting gang warlord. The Warriors slowly cross the dangerous Bronx and Manhattan territories, narrowly escaping police and other gangs every step of the way. On their way to the subway, the Warriors find another gang, The Turnbull AC's, looking for them. They have no choice but to make a run to the train. The Turnbull AC's almost reach them but the Warriors make it to the train, just in time for the doors to close. However, on the ride back to Coney Island, the train is stopped by a fire on the tracks, dumping the Warriors in Tremont, in the Bronx. In the Bronx, they come across a gang called the Orphans. Parleying for safe passage, the Warriors convince the Orphans to let them through peacefully until they come across Mercy, a feisty girl who convinces the Orphans to try and put up a fight with the Warriors when they refuse to give her one of their vests. When she challenges the manhood of the Orphans' leader, he, to save face, tells the Warriors to remove their gang colors for safe passage. The Warriors refuse, resulting in a near fight quelled only by the Warriors' use of a Molotov cocktail. Mercy, impressed, follows the Warriors on impulse. When the Warriors arrive at the 96th Street and Broadway station in Manhattan, they are separated when they are chased by the numerous patrolling cops who are trying to round up all the gangs after the "rumble" in the Bronx. Vermin, Cochise and Rembrandt make the train to Union Square, but Fox is killed in a scuffle with the police, falling onto the train tracks as a train pulls in, and Swan, Ajax, Snow and Cowboy run outside, where a rival gang, the Baseball Furies, lay in wait for them. The gang chases the four into Riverside Park, where a fight ensues with the Warriors victorious. Arriving at the Union Square station, Vermin, Cochise and Rembrandt are seduced by members of an all-female (and possibly lesbian) gang called the Lizzies. Back at the Lizzies' hangout, the women draw weapons to kill them, but the trio narrowly manages to escape again (with only Rembrandt's arm badly cut by a Lizzie gang member), learning in the process that everyone believes they killed Cyrus. Leaving the park, Ajax breaks from the group in order to 'make it' with a woman on a park bench, in spite of the others' warnings. The woman is really an undercover police officer who handcuffs Ajax to the bench, and Ajax is arrested and taken to jail. Swan arrives back at the 96th Street station and meets up with Mercy, who tells him of Fox's fate. On the platform, more police show up and Swan and Mercy flee into the subway tunnel. Swan makes it to the Union Square station, but is promptly tailed by members of the Punks. Mercy also arrives, followed by the remaining members of the Warriors who re-group. They lead the Punks into a nearby male public restroom, where another fight ensues. The Warriors, hurt but victorious once more, then catch the last train on their journey back to Coney Island. The Riffs are visited by a gang member who attended the earlier gathering, a witness to Luther firing the gun. When day breaks, the Warriors finally arrive home, but find Luther and the Rogues waiting for them. The two gangs meet on the beach, where Luther reveals he had no reason for killing Cyrus, other than his own gratification. Swan suggests he and Luther fight a one-on-one duel. Luther, rejecting this, pulls his gun, but Swan quickly throws a knife into Luther's wrist, disarming him the second he fires. Before more violence ensues, the Riffs arrive on the beach and acknowledge they have learned the truth of Cyrus's murder. Masai compliments the remaining Warriors on their skills and lets them go. As the Riffs swarm on the doomed Rogues, the Warriors head off down the shore. Members The nine Warriors members chosen to attend the meeting were: Ajax - The roughest and toughest Warrior. He did not get on with Swan being Warlord, protesting that he wanted to be the leader. He fought off the Baseball Furies in the park. He likes to swear and call the other Warriors faggots if they do not approve of his sexual appetite for women. This proves to be his downfall as he attempts to rape an undercover policewoman in the park, leading to his arrest. Played by and Voiced by James Remar. Cleon - Cleon was the Warlord prior to Swan. He founded the Warriors with Swan when the pair left the Destroyers in 1978.He picked out 8 fellow Warriors to head up to The Bronx for the meeting with Cyrus and all the other gangs. Unfortunately, Luther frames Cleon for killing Cyrus and gets killed by the Riffs. In a deleted scene from the movie, we see Cleon talking to the gang, and why he picked them out of a street family of 120, plus affiliates. In this scene we also see Lincoln who is Cleon's girlfriend who has a bad feeling about them going to The Bronx. Played and Voiced by Dorsey Wright. Cochise - Cochise was origanally from Harlem but later moved to Coney Island. He is a good fighter who shows off his cool moves whilst fighting the Punks. Gets seduced by The Lizzies and almost gets shot and slashed by a flick-knife. Cochise shows a deeper side of thought by reflecting on the speech made by Cyrus. Played by and Voiced by David Harris. Cowboy - The cheeriest member of The Warriors, and former Destroyer, but doesn't really say or do much until the fight with the Punks. He wears a cowboy hat (which the others steal from him in the train on the way to The Bronx). He asks a lot of questions about Cyrus. He also gets beaten up by one of the Baseball Furies. Played by Tom McKitterick and Voiced by Kurt Bauccio. Fox - Fox witnesses Luther shooting Cyrus and almost gets shot himself. He is one of the smartest Warriors who helps Swan negotiate with the Orphans. He is cautious and keeps a cool head and is the gang's scout. Unfortunately for him, he gets thrown in front of a subway train by a cop. Played and voiced by Thomas G. Waites . Mercy - Originally a member of the Orphans but finds herself with The Warriors soon after they meet. She doesn't mind though as she wants to see some "real action". Mercy is a prostitute and we find out a lot about her life and aspirations throughout the film. Played and Voiced by Deborah Van Valkenburgh. Rembrandt - Rembrandt is the youngest of the group and is the artist (hence the name) who uses a spray can to tag places where The Warriors have been. Rembrandt also uses the spray can to fight off the Punks by spraying the leader in the face. He gets cut by The Lizzies (even though he was the cautious one who could sense that something wasn't quite right). Rembrandt gets injured and left behind frequently. Played by Marcelino Sanchez and voiced by Andy Senor. Snow - Snow is a very good fighter and displays some good moves in the subway station when they are fighting the Punks and also shows strength when fighting the Baseball Furies. The name Snowball is often shortened to Snow. Snow's not only a good fighter but has good knowledge of other gangs. Snow is the music man and can be seen carrying "the beat box" at the start of the movie. Played by Brian Tyler and Voiced by Sekou Campbell. Swan - Becomes the war chief after Cleon gets killed. Leads the Warriors back to Coney Island with a well thought out plan. Keeps his cool and is a good fighter. He stabs Luther with a knife on the beach at Coney Island whilst dodging Luther's shot. Swan secides that he will probably take off as Coney didn't appear too welcoming - "This is what we fought all night to get back to?". He also has an on-off relationship with Mercy over the course of the night. Played and Voiced by Michael Beck Vermin - Vermin is always on edge and moans about getting 'japped', being killed and just about everything else. He gets three of The Warriors into trouble with The Lizzies as he was the one who decided to go and chat them up. Vermin has some comical phrases such as "hurt me, hurt me" and "When I got off that subway and I saw you, I thought, oh baby throw it my way!". Played by Terry Michos and Voiced by Joe Lo Truglio Other members A nember of New Blood warriors were shown in detail in the video game: *'Ash' - A young member of the Warriors. He takes part in two of the missions in the story. He is beaten to death by The Destroyers, and his vest removed. His body is then used as bait to also kill Cleon and Swan, which they fail to do. That same night The Warriors invade the Destroyers turf to wipe them out for good, thus avenging Ash. *'Jones' *'Malcolm' *'Lynx' *'Rhino' *'Cody' *'Royce' *'Ace' *'West' *'Terrance' Gangs in The Bronx Moonrunners The Moonrunners are a graffiti artist gang from Pelham. They are predominantly Black and wear purple vests and/or silver jackets. They are mainly based in the Pelham Bay Metropolitan Transit Authority depot where they often spray their tags onto subway trains. Orphans The Orphans are a bottom-of-the-barrel gang, led by Sully, a coward and most likely an incapable fighter, and are known to be one of the weakest gangs in New York, with a maximum of around thirty members at full-strength. Their uniform consists of a green T-shirt with 'ORPHANS' written on the back in white, and blue jeans. In the film, they confront The Warriors when they leave the local Subway station and walk through their turf, Tremont. The Warriors leader, Swan, explains that they were on their way home from the meeting but their train was stopped because of a fire, so they had to get off and walk. It emerges that The Orphans were not even told about the meeting. This implies that they are not taken seriously by any of the gangs that are under the Gramercy Riffs' network. In the game, the Orphans are encountered twice. The first time is in the fifth level (Real Heavy Rep), in which Sully, has told the DJ that the Oprhans have wrecked the Warriors, hoping to gain some reputation. The Warriors hear this claim on the radio and Cleon takes the newly-recruited Warriors to Tremont to test them as well as restore their growing reputation and teach the Orphans a lesson. The second encounter occurs in the fifteenth level (No Pemrits, No Parley), and the first and final parts of this level follow the encounter seen in the film. The middle of the level shows the Warriors fighting Oprhans, the police and other gangs in an attempt to get to the next subway station. Van Cortlandt Rangers The Van Cortlandt Rangers, or VC Rangers, are Black gang from Van Cortlandt Park. They wear black and white striped shirts and fedora hats and were wrecked by the Warriors during an encursion into Coney Island. They were invited to the Riffs' meeting, which was held on their home turf. An African-American gang from Van Cortlandt Park, they sport large Afros and wear purple-and-white-striped outfits; other than being wrecked by the Warriors during an encursion into Coney Island and being mentioned by Cyrus during the gang meeting in Van Courtlandt Park, not much is revealed about them in the game. Turnbull AC's The Turnbull AC's are an anarchistic, hardcore punk gang from Gunhill Road, The Bronx. They are the first gang that the Warriors encounter after the meeting. The logo is a bull's head sandwitched between the words Turnbull and AC's. They have Black and White members, who all have shaven heads, and drive around in an old, graffiti'd school bus. They were led by Birdie, a crude, gun-toting paraplegic war veteran, until he was killed by the Warriors after ordering his gang to attack two of their members. Thus, during the events of the movie as depicted in the game, the AC's are the Warrior's most aggressive pursuers. Gangs in Brooklyn Destroyers The Destroyers were once the most powerful gang in Coney Island but lost control and eventually disbanded after their leader, Virgil, a cocaine-addicted alcoholic, attempted to get Cleon, his war chief, killed in a drug deal. After surviving the Satan's Mothers assault, Cleon then rebelled and established his own gang, the Warriors, made up of several former Destroyers. Virgil was eventually violently deposed and his gang destroyed in retaliation for the death of Ash, one of the Warrior's new bloods. Their gang colour was blue. Jones Street Boys The Jones Street Boys (JSBs) are a cocky bunch of trust fund kids who live in a world where money is no object and petty crime is just a thrill ride. Their members wear black and yellow striped shirts. The JSB's turf is Bensonhurst and Bay Ridge, and they are led by Knox. In the game, the Jones Street Boys are working with dirty cops to keep the Saracens from taking over Bensonhurst. The Warriors then kill two birds with one stone by framing both the JSBs and the cops with stolen goods. In return for their help, the Saracens get the Warriors onto the Gramercy Riffs' network. Saracens The Saracens are a gang from Bensonhurst who have a long-running rivalry with the Jones Street Boys. They wear black vests with white trim but their Warchief (deputy leader) and lieutenants wear white vests with black trim, with the exception of their leader, Edge. It appears that most of the members are White, but there are some Black members. The Saracens' logo is a cobra with a scimitar in its mouth. They are said to have around 90 members. The Saracens are seen during the intro of the film, walking down a subway platform. In the video game, they have a bigger role. They enlist the help of the Warriors to take down the Jones Street Boys, their rival gang in "The Set Up". The JSBs are working with some corrupt police officers to keep the heat on the Saracens. If the Warriors can break up the deal, the Saracens will put a word in for them with the Gramercy Riffs to invite them to a huge meet in the Bronx. The Saracens seem to have some form of a relationship with the Electric Eliminators. In the second flashback level (King of the Hill), the Saracens and Eliminators are seen patting each other on the backs. Later, during the conclave after Cyrus is murdered, two members of the Saracens are seen helping some Eliminators scale a wall to escape the park. They are also allies of the Gramercy Riffs. Satan's Mothers The Satan's Mothers Motorcycle Club, commonly known as simply the Satan's Mothers or the SMMC, are an outlaw biker gang from Sheepshead Bay, responsible for drug distribution throughout Brooklyn and New Jersey. They never come into contact, or conflict, with The Warriors, but do battle with a number of Destroyers members who later went on to found the Warriors. Their members dress in typical biker fashion and wear vests with their logo, Satan's face, sandwiched between the top rocker, reading Satan's, and bottom rocker, reading Mothers. Their vests also have the letters MC (Motorcycle Club) on the back. They are one of the most powerful gangs in New York City and are based on the Hells Angels. Gangs in Manhattan Baseball Furies The Baseball Furies, or simply The Furies, are a gang from Riverside Park, the baseball fields in particular. Their leader is named Cobb after Baseball legend Ty Cobb. They are a New York Yankees-inspired gang in pinstriped, New York Yankee baseball uniforms with the "Furies" logo embroidered on the back, wielding baseball bats and wearing facial makeup similar to that of the rock group KISS, only multicolored instead of black and white. The Furies were created because of Walter Hill's love for baseball and the band KISS. Their Warchief (deputy leader) and Lieutenants wear black pinstriped uniforms. The Furies' Overlord is the black-clad, 6'7" Cobb. His weapon of choice is a set of two baseball bats duct-taped together. He wears an umpire's chest-plate, and his "warpaint" suggests the head of death (Grim Reaper). However, Cobb only makes an appearance in the video game, but never the film. They are never heard to speak; this adds to their frightening presence and mysterious intentions, especially as they chase the Warriors, but prove ineffective fighters during the ensuing brawl in Riverside Park. Just like every other gang that comes in to contact with the Warriors, that the desire to survive the night overrides the glory being sought from the bounty on the AWOL gangs' heads. In the video game, The Furies are encountered twice. The first time is in Level 4 Blackout, they are first spotted beating up a pair of Rogues and then chase three of the Warriors (Vermin, Snow and Ash) to the Subway station. The second encoutner occurs in Level 16, Home Run. The first two portions of this level are recreations of the iconic chase scene and Riverside park fight from the film. The final portion of the level takes place in the Riverside Park Rotunda and pits the Warriors against Cobb, the Furies' leader. Cobb's face makeup is similar to the skull logo used by punk band The Misfits. Boppers The Boppers are an all-Black gang from West Harlem, and their usual hangout is a disco hall named "Club 45". They are also found in a pool hall and "The Black Cat", a strip club. They are bitter rivals of the the Hurricanes, who hail from East Harlem. Their members wear purple waistcoats and fedoras, black shirts and cream-coloured trousers. Their Warchief (deputy leader) and lieutenants wear gold long-sleeved shirts with their vests. They are led by Big Moe, who stands at around 6'4" with proportionate girth. He wears a size-9 fedora and size 17 shoes. He appears in the video game but is not shown in the film. The Boppers are seen in the film walking down a subway platform during the intro, and later at Cyrus' meeting. The Boppers appear in flashback level E in the video game, in which the Warriors must gain entry to a Boppers-owned night club before beating up Big Moe and stealing his hat, this is the mission where Cochise is initiated. Electric Eliminators The Electric Eliminators, or simply the Eliminators, are a low-rung breakin' crew who are known for their extremely flashy street clothes and their equally flashy break-dance fighting style. All of their member seem to be White, and wear shiny yellow jackets wwith their logo on the back. Hi-Hats The Hi-Hats are a mime gang from SoHo whose members sport striped shirts, painted faces and top hats. They are only seen in the opening credits and at the conclave during the film. In the game, however, they are featured in two levels. In Writer's Block, it is revealed that their turf is SoHo and that they are led by an extremely obese individual who weighs around 30-32 stone and is listed at 6 ft 1, with a stutter who goes by the name Chatterbox. In SoHo, they hold a writer's competition to find the best graffiti artist in New York City, this is a setup, however, to eliminate other gangs. The Warriors escape to Chatterbox's art gallery which they trash. Afterwards, the Hi-Hats come to Coney Island to take revenge on the the Warriors. After a prolonged battle, the Warriors kill Chatterbox and his invading soldiers. Crackerjack then becomes the Hi-Hats' Overlord. Hurricanes The Hurricanes are an all-Hispanic (mainly Puerto Rican or Cuban) from Spanish Harlem. They are bitter rivals of the West Harlem Boppers. The Hurricanes' usual hangout is the "Stripes and Solids" billiard hall. Hurricanes members are usually heavily tattooed. Soldiers wear white muscle-shirts (or no shirts at all) with bowler hats and matching beige trousers. Lieutenants wear short-sleeved blue shirts and their Warchief, Sanchez, wears a short-sleeved brown shirt. They have over 80 members but none of them are shown in great detail throughout the film. Like the Satan's Mothers and the Turnbull AC's, the Hurricanes have two overlords, both of whom are very muscular, heavily tattooed and over 6 feet tall. Diego is 6'3", shirtless and wears blue jeans. Vargas is 6'4" and wears a white vest, a mohawk haircut and a mustache. Thier Warchief, Alves, is seen rarely seen in the film or the game. The Hurricanes are seen in the film walking down a subway platform during the intro and later at Cyrus' meeting. The Hurricanes appear in level 7 of the video game, in which the Warriors go to Spanish Harlem to get money owed to them by Sanchez. A conflict ensues and the Warriors become surrounded, eventually fighting their way out. Lizzies The Lizzies are an all-female gang operating out of the Bowery. They meet Vermin, Cochise, and Rembrandt of the Warriors in the subway and bring them back to their apartment to party and have sex, however shortly after the party begins they discover their identity and thus attempt to take revenge on members of the Warriors after the Riff's leader, Cyrus, is assassinated. Panzers The Panzers are an all-Black, militant gang who are seemingly modeled on the Guardian Angels. They are essentially a neighborhood vigilance organization, and one of the city's least-respected gangs but are still invited to the meeting. Punks The Punks are a gang operating out of the Bowery. They wear traditional worker's outfits and uniformly move around on roller skates, and are known for the swiftness and savagery of their attacks. They are closely allied with the Riffs and accidentally stumble into a skirmish with the Warriors inside a subway station washroom. Gramercy Riffs The Gramercy Riffs, or simply the Riffs, are the largest and most important gang in New York City. They are a disciplined and well-organized gang based on martial arts. As their name suggests, their turf is Gramercy, but as they are the largest gang in the city, their influence most likely reaches much further. The Riffs' seem to be made up entirely of African-Americans, although one Hispanic member appears as a messenger. They dress in orange, karate gi garb, resembling those worn by Shaolin monks, but at the end of the film, they are seen wearing black T-shirts and matching jeans. It is never mentioned how many members the Gramercy Riffs have, but some people say that they have over 500 members in their gang. At the start of the film, the Riffs' Warlord, Cyrus, is giving a speech to all of New York's heavier gangs, stating that if they all worked together they could run the city, outnumbering the police three to one. At the climax of the conclave, Cyrus is shot by the Rogues' leader Luther, who then frames the Warriors for the crime. After Cyrus' death, the second-in-command, Masai, takes over, and has the Riffs hunt them down until the Rogues are proven guilty of the crime by an onlooker. In the video game, the last few missions follow the same story as the film, with the Riffs hunting down the Warriors. Earlier missions revolve around the Warriors' trying to get on the Riffs' network. Cyrus is also shown in several cutscenes explaining his idea to his Warchief Masai. The Warriors never directly encounter the Riffs until the end of Come Out to Play, the encounter plays out exactly as it did in the film. However, once the closing credits of the game start, the players take control of the Riffs and fight the Rogues. Rogues The Rogues are a gang from Hell's Kitchen. They dress like 1950s greasers and resemble sterotypical metalheads and wear biker-style uniforms consisting of leather "kutten" vests, with their logo - a hooded grim reaper in chains - embroidered on the back, and matching patrol caps and jeans and drive an old grafitti-scribbled Cadillac hearse. The leader, Luther, is a small man with extremely violent and psychopathic tendencies. He carries a police Revolver and wears a police badge which suggests he may have killed a cop. He possesses one of the few firearms seen in the film, but is also something of a coward. The Rogues' turf is Hell's Kitchen, until the Gramercy Riffs cornered them for assassinating Cyrus. He killed Cyrus merely because "I just like doing stuff like that!" Luther's Warchief is Cropsey. In the film, the Rogues are the gang responsible for the shooting of Cyrus, which they pinned on the Warriors. This resulted in The Warriors being hunted down by the Gramercy Riffs. Near the end of the film, the Rogues are proven guilty by an unnamed witness. In the video game, the Rogues follow the same storyline as the film, but you are introduced to them earlier on, via cut scenes before and after certain missions. At the beginning of Boys In Blue for example, you discover how their Luther got the gun and police badge in the first place. The cut scenes show more of Luther's character and mentality, and also the bullying of another member of the gang. At various points in the game, Luther is seen speaking to an unknown person on a payphone, however, portions of his conversation imply that some had put Luther up to killing the cop to retrieve the gun and badge, as well as the assassination of Cyrus. In the game, Rogues are encountered in Blackout alongside the Moon Runners, Panzers and Baseball Furies. They are encountered a second time in Come Out to Play, this level re-creates the climatic Hearse chase and final fight between Luther and Swan. The fight, however, is longer in the game, it starts with a one-on-one fist fight between the two, then, after being severely beaten, Luther hides behind a fence on the beach and shoots at Swan and Snow. The battle eventually ends when, as in the film, Mercy gives Swan a knife to throw at Luther. During the game's closing credits, the player takes control of the Gramercy Riffs and is able to waste the Rogues. Savage Huns The Savage Huns, or simply Huns, are a Chinese American gang loosely affiliated with the Triads in control of Chinatown. They wear traditional Chinese worker attire (apart from the gang leaders, who wear stylish martial arts outfits) and are responsible for enforcing the Triads' bookmaking, protection and gambling rackets in Chinatown. External links * * *The Warriors Movie Site *The Warriors Video Game Site Category:Fictional gangs Category:Organizations in video games Category:Lists of gangs